


A Treat for Asmo

by SpaceGay



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sexting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGay/pseuds/SpaceGay
Summary: MC notices that Asmodeus has been stressed recently and decides to set up a surprise for him with Solomon. Naturally, sex ensues.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date? Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	A Treat for Asmo

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that MC is on birth control of some sort. And please use condoms in real life endeavors.  
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Solomon!” you call, racing down the smooth stone steps of the school building. The sorcerer turns and grins, stepping to the side of the path to wait for you.

“Hello, dove,” Solomon greets as you catch up with him, characteristic enigmatic smile on his lips. “Did you need something?”

“Asmo’s seemed stressed lately. I want to set up a little present for him.” There’s a glint to your eyes, a devious grin stretched across your face. “Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”

Solomon slips a hand around your waist, pulling you closer. “Depends. What were you thinking?” 

You smile wider, and, pulling him further away from the stream of students, you explain your plan.

Around noon on Saturday, you make your way to Purgatory Hall. Solomon is waiting for you, leaning against the wall near the door, dressed in a sleeveless black turtleneck and signature black pants. He grins when he sees you, and he greets you with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Asmo doesn’t know you’re here?” he asks, leading you to his room in the dorms. 

You shake your head, eyes adjusting to the dim light of Solomon’s room. Heavy green curtains cover the opposite wall, and a full-length mirror sits next to his bed. A single lamp, on his bedside table, is the light source for the afternoon. “He said he had some studying to do today.”

You slip your flats off as the door clicks shut, and Solomon is behind you immediately, one arm around your waist, one sliding up your thigh, hiking up your short, midnight blue skirt to feel where your black stockings meet your garter belt. You press back into him, laughing. “Like my outfit?”

“I almost don’t want to take it off of you.” The hand under your skirt then travels up your oversized black sweater, stroking the mark of Asmo’s pact just under your left breast. “Are you sure I have to share today?” You flash him a look. “Just kidding.”

“I wonder how worked up we can get him before he’s done.” You spin around, crushing your lips against Solomon’s, only for a second. “I have an idea for the first picture.” 

“Let’s hear it.”

The two of you sit on the bed in front of the mirror, your legs straddling Solomon’s as you sit on his lap. One of Solomon’s hands hikes up your skirt to show the hem of your stockings. He lifts a hand to your chest, squeezing through the lace of your bra, the pact mark clearly sitting underneath. You squirm on his lap, arousal already beginning to pool between your legs. You snap a picture with your D.D.D., sending it to Asmo with the caption, _Have fun studying! We miss you :(._

Throwing your D.D.D. on the bed, you make to turn around, but Solomon runs both hands up the inside of your thighs, spreading your legs even farther, and you moan softly. “How much of a show are we putting on for him?” he asks, stroking up towards your panties with his fingers, but stopping just shy of the fabric. “I bet you’d look pretty bouncing on my cock from this angle.” You shiver, liking the idea. But that wasn’t your plan.

“I want to go slow,” you say, sliding forward off of his knees. “Unless you think you’re up for multiple rounds.”

Solomon grins, wolfish, at your words. “I was hoping you’d mention that.” He leans towards his bedside table, pulling open the drawer at the top and taking out a plastic box around the size of a deck of cards. “I found these at a shop while I was wandering around last week.” 

You lean over to read the box, excitement filling your chest. “Aphrodisiacs? As long as they’re safe, I’m more than down.”

Solomon grabs your arm, pressing a kiss to the inside of your wrist. “Did you know that I love you?”

“I see you’re easy to please,” you say cheekily, running a hand through his hair. He leans into your touch. “How long will they last?”

Solomon checked the box again. “About five hours.” Solomon breaks the seal on the box, popping the lid off and handing you a square, red gummy. He dumps one into his own hand, saying, “We’re gonna be so sore tomorrow.”

“Promise?” You chew on the gummy, sweet, synthetic cherry flavor filling your mouth. Solomon laughs, following suit, and you sit next to him on the bed, ducking under his arm. You drag your fingers lightly down his chest, pressing kisses to his neck, and he shoves the box back in his drawer before pushing you down on your back. He pushes your legs apart to settle between them, and you grin up at him.

“I think I have an idea of my own,” he says, pushing your sweater up to expose your chest. “Put your hands above your head. I think he’d like this.” You do what he says, biting your lip at his camera. “There. Has he answered the first one?”

You scoot back a bit on his bed, twisting to grab your own D.D.D. There’s one unread message from Asmo: _Hello, gorgeous! Don’t enjoy yourselves too much without me._ You giggle, showing the message to Solomon. You pull your sweater all the way off, throwing it in the direction of your shoes. Solomon peels his own shirt off, and you eye his torso hungrily. “You know,” you say. “I bet he’d appreciate one featuring you.”

Solomon flushes slightly, pulling you back to him to press the growing hardness between his legs against your crotch. “What did you have in mind, dove?” 

You sit up on your elbows, reaching up with one hand to stroke along his jawline. “I want you to eat me out,” you purr, enjoying the way his eyes darken. “I think you’d look lovely with your head between my legs.”

“Well then,” he says, hand sliding to the waistband of your skirt. “What are we waiting for?” You lift your hips as he tugs, grabbing your D.D.D. once again. Solomon pulls away, realizing that he can’t get rid of your skirt if he’s between your legs, and you sit up a bit more. He kneels on the floor at the side of the bed, looking up at you with flushed cheeks.

You move towards him, swinging your left leg over his shoulder and letting the other one hang off to the side. You run your hands through his hair, grasping at it to hold his head about an inch away from your crotch. Raising your D.D.D. with your free hand, you say, “Smile.”

The sultry grin Solomon throws at the camera sends a thrill through your stomach, and you quickly snap a picture, taking care to focus on his face. You take your hand out of his hair to send the next picture and message to Asmo, _Be sure to call us when you’re done! We can’t wait for you to join us._ Solomon starts to press deceptively gentle kisses to the thigh draped over his shoulder, so you set your D.D.D. back on the sheets and grab his hair again, this time just to hold on. His kisses turn to nips, to straight bruising hickies that have you moaning softly already. Inpatient, you push your crotch towards his face, but he just laughs, moving to your other thigh to give it the same treatment.

“Hn- Asmo’s gonna be jealous,” you say, wondering if the aphrodisiacs have begun to take effect. Solomon presses a teasing kiss to your panties, eyes twinkling.

“We’ll have time to make it up to him.” His hands wander up to the waistband of your panties, and he laughs. “Did you put these on over the stockings?”

“I know what you like.” You grin at him. “I’m assuming you’ll want to get more comfortable?” He gives you a playful shove, and you arrange yourself with your head on his pillow. He’s kissing you again, tongue swiping into your mouth, and you moan unashamedly, wrapping your legs around his, enjoying the roughness of his pants against your skin. 

He pulls back all too soon, finally pulling your panties down and throwing them off to the side. You bite your lip, watching him strip out of his pants, down to black (of course) briefs. Solomon laughs, asking, “Like what you see?” You nod, very obviously raking your eyes down his body, reaching up with one hand to squeeze your chest. 

He starts by kissing your chest, pressing his lips to the pact mark, and you can feel it tingle as he sends a spark of magic through it. The knowledge that Asmo can feel any magical touch on the mark only turns you on more. You push down on Solomon’s head, but he, ever the tease, pushes down the lace of your bra and starts to suck on one of your nipples. Groaning, you thread your fingers through his hair, wiggling your hips beneath him. He starts to lightly stroke your labia with one finger, mouth moving to suck a bruise in the soft skin where your breast meets your sternum. Your nipple feels unusually sensitive, hardening after his ministrations, and you feel a warmth beginning to spread across your body. The hand not in his hair reaches over to stroke across his shoulder, sending a shiver down his body.

“Those kicked in pretty fast,” you say, laughing breathlessly. Solomon moves forward to capture your lips again, fingers rubbing directly over your clit, and you moan loudly. He laughs against your mouth, moaning himself when you lightly bite his lip to retaliate. Finally, he settles between your legs, spreading your folds with two fingers and beginning to eat you in earnest. You do nothing to stop the sounds falling out of your mouth, the aphrodisiac making it hard to focus on anything but his tongue inside you. Eventually, he sucks hard on your clit, just as you like it, slipping two fingers into your core, and you come apart. You instinctively shove his face farther into your crotch, thrusting against him, and he just takes it, enjoying the feeling of your muscles rippling against his fingers.

Solomon breaks for air once you begin to come down, face red and slick. He’s panting, and he groans as you cup his face and pull him back up. You kiss him, slow and deep, enjoying the taste of you on his lips and tongue. He’s still hard, grinding his cloth-bound hardness against you. Pulling away slightly, you run your thumb over the seam of his lips.

“Please.” His voice is dark, pupils blown with desire. 

You smile, his hands grasping at your hips. “Would you like some help?” you purr, thrusting ever so slightly.

 _“Yes,”_ he hisses, burying his head in the crook of your neck and biting down.

You gasp, running your hands down from his shoulders to the seam of his briefs. “How do you want me?” you ask, fingers dipping teasingly under the fabric. He grips you tighter.

“Turn around,” he says, pulling back so you can comply. “Hands and knees.”

The feeling of being exposed makes you shiver as you turn away from him. The sensitivity from your last orgasm is fading fast, possibly from the aphrodisiac, and you can’t wait to keep going. He takes longer than you expect, but he’s soon sliding hot hands up your back, bringing them back down to squeeze your ass.

“Asmo says he’ll be done in about ten.” His length slides against you, settling at your entrance, deliciously hot. 

“Guess we better hurry.” 

Solomon slams into you, and you both groan at the feeling. He picks up a punishing pace, curling over you to fondle one of your breasts, pinching your nipple. You try to thrust back in the same rhythm, not quite meeting it in the best way. The sound of skin on skin and your combined moans fill the room, and you lose yourself to the feeling, head drooping down, hands grasping the pillow beneath you.

“Fuck, ah, Solomon,” you gasp out, your back arching of its own accord. 

He laughs breathily, his hands moving back to your hips, somehow spreading you wider, going deeper. You’re sure his fingers will leave bruises. “You’re so, ah, good for me.”

You just moan at his words, reaching down with one hand to rub circles around your clit. Everything, the fullness of him inside you, his hands on your hips, the sounds falling out of his mouth, was too much, and you soon found yourself melting again, hips rolling uncontrollably in pleasure. Brought to the edge by the feeling of you clenching around him, Solomon follows, throbbing as he fills you, hot and thick.

The two of you stay like that, for a moment. “Fuck,” he says, pulling out and falling on the bed next to you. You can feel his cum leaking out of you as you turn to your side, cuddling up to him. 

“I don’t suppose you have any water?” you ask, throat already beginning to feel raw. You look up at him. His face is flushed, white hair disheveled.

He laughs, stroking your cheek. “I should have thought of that. There’s a cup in the bathroom, at least.”

You pout. “Do you think I can walk after that?”

He kisses your forehead, still chuckling. “Sorry, dove. Here.” He whispers something in a language you don’t recognize, and a hum of magical energy spreads through you, seeming to erase the fatigue starting in your muscles. “Better?”

You drag a hand down his chest, watching him shiver under your touch. “Thanks.” You kiss his cheek, then roll off the side of the bed, standing in front of the mirror. You fix your bra, taking in the flush spreading across your body. Solomon’s cum is dripping down the inside of your thighs, glistening in the lamplight. “Think we should send one more picture?”

“I think it’ll drive him crazy.” Solomon moves to stand behind you, grabbing his D.D.D. He presses against your backside, head nestled in the space between your head and shoulder, one arm wrapped around your middle. You reach up to hold onto his arm, smiling languidly at the mirror as he snaps a picture. ‘Beautiful,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to your neck. 

Turning, you kiss him softly on the lips. You can already feel the heat building again. “I’ll be right back.” You pad quickly to the bathroom, filling the cup and gulping it down. Then, you fill it again, bringing it out to Solomon, who kisses you in thanks.

Your D.D.D. begins to buzz, and you giggle, excitement building. Checking the name, you answer, “Hello, love. Done studying?”

“Yes, finally,” Asmo says, sounding delightfully out of breath. “You two made it, ah, somewhat hard to focus.” 

You laugh, sitting next to Solomon on the bed, who immediately wraps an arm around your shoulders. “Do you want to join us?”

Asmo all but purrs, “Naturally, darling. Are you in Solomon’s room?”

“Mm-hm. We can summon you if you’d like. Are you ready?” 

You hear some rustling on the other end. “Ready!”

You grin. “See you in a moment.”

Solomon kisses your cheek as you hang up. “Finally.”

You roll your eyes, placing a hand over your pact mark, activating it silently like you’d been practicing.

“Show off,” Solomon mutters.

Asmo appears at the foot of Solomon’s bed, positively radiant in his demon form. He smiles wide, automatically starting to unbutton and shed his shirt. “You two are becoming quite the teases.” 

“What can I say, we’ve learned from the best.” You stand, smoothly closing the distance to yank Asmo into a passionate kiss, sliding one hand into his hair. He responds just as enthusiastically, his touch positively electric, tugging your hips against his own, bumping his clothed hardness against your crotch. Taking your hand out of his hair, you unzip his pants, enjoying how he groans against your mouth. 

“Ah- missed me, did you?” Asmo pulls back a little, leaning his forehead against yours. The affection in his eyes makes your heart swell. “I’ve got the rest of the day, darling, you can take your time.” 

You laugh, bubbly, pressing a short kiss to his lips, then to his nose, then to his cheeks, and he laughs with you.

Suddenly, Solomon is behind Asmo, snaking his arms around his chest and kissing his neck. Asmo sighs, leaning against him. “Full disclosure, we’ve both taken an aphrodisiac. You don’t have to stay the full time it runs its course, but we’re all yours while it does.”

A full body shiver runs through Asmo. “Oh,” is all he manages to say before you decide to pull his pants and underwear down, kneeling in front of him.

“We noticed that you’ve been somewhat stressed recently, and wanted to help you relax.” You press your lips to his hip bone, helping him step out of his pants and shoes. Sitting back on your haunches for a moment, you admire the smooth, creamy expanse of his skin, stroking the front of his thighs. Asmo is flushed, appearing positively delighted, with Solomon starting to nip at his neck. 

“It was their idea, really, they’re being humble.” Solomon yanks Asmo around, capturing his lips and roughly squeezing his ass. “Though I’m obviously on board.”

Asmo moans, gripping Solomon’s hips. “The pictures were a nice touch.” 

You stand, dragging your nails lightly down Asmo’s back and then stroking along one wing, from the joint to the tip. He shivers again, groaning into Solomon’s mouth, and you move to his neck, sinking your teeth into tender skin then soothing the mark with a kiss. Asmo seems torn between whose touch to lean into, one hand reaching back to grab your hair, the other grasping at Solomon. 

“We’re gonna fuck you ‘til you forget you name,” Solomon growls against Asmo’s lips, grinding against him. 

“Is that so?” Asmo’s tone is mischievous, his words a challenge. 

You exchange a look with Solomon and step out from behind Asmo. Solomon crowds him back towards the bed, pushing him down once his knees hit the edge. He then pulls you to him, kissing you harshly and hiking one stocking-clad thigh up around his waist. His hard length presses against your entrance, the angle wrong for any penetration, and you moan loudly, thrusting against him. 

“I thought you said _I_ was gonna be the focus.” You can hear the pout in Asmo’s voice, and you laugh, pulling away from Solomon and crawling on top of Asmo instead.

“Just putting on a show for you, sweetness,” you purr, straddling his waist and leaning down with your elbows on either side of his head. He immediately runs his hands up your sides, a smile painted across his lips. 

“You look lovely in lace, but I think I want to take this off.” He runs his fingers across the seam of your bra, and you nod, laughing. 

“It seemed a shame to not let you see it in person.” You let him unclasp it, then throw it off in the direction of your other clothes. Asmo squeezes your chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth, and you moan, shivering at the stimulation. Solomon places a hand on the small of your back, pushing you forward, and Asmo leans up to kiss his pact mark.

“Ah, Solomon!” 

You turn to see Solomon kissing and licking his way up Asmo’s length, and you maneuver to the side so the two can move farther up on the bed. 

Asmo threads his fingers through Solomon’s hair, beaming. “You look gorgeous between my legs, darling, you should lay there more often- ngh!” Solomon swallows him down in one go, bobbing his head a few times before going back to teasing with lips and tongue, grinning slyly.

“Isn’t he so mean?” you say, dragging a hand up Asmo’s chest to roll one of his nipples between your fingers. He gasps, delighted, and pulls you to him by your hair, smashing your lips together. You wonder, dazedly, if the aphrodisiac enhances his usual affect, unable to resist rubbing your thighs together for a semblance of relief. Asmo moans into the kiss, and you lean back, just slightly, tenderly kissing each of his cheeks, then moving to his neck. 

Asmo’s grip on your hair tightens as you bite down, and he gasps your name as you mark him for the second time. You get to work, kissing and biting and sucking at his soft skin until it’s littered with red marks. He does nothing to quiet his voice as you go, and you can hear the lewd sounds of Solomon sucking him off, groaning around Asmo’s length.

“Fuck, Solo, I’m close,” Asmo gasps eventually, his body beginning to shake. You kiss his lips again, drinking in his moans as he cums for the first time that night, shivering with pleasure. Pressing your lips gently against his face as he comes down, you reach down with a hand to finger yourself, feeling almost feverish with arousal. 

Solomon, seemingly in a similar state, sits back on his haunches, wiping cum and saliva off of his mouth. “Turn around,” he says gruffly, taking his own cock in hand and stroking himself a few times. “And hand me the lube.”

Asmo laughs, breathless, and does what he says, grabbing a tube of lube from Solomon’s bedside table and tossing it behind him. “Your desperation is delicious, darling.”

Growling, Solomon grabs his hips and yanks him back, grinding hard against his ass. “I could always just fuck our partner here, _darling._ Make you sit back and watch, not letting you touch yourself.” 

“Ah! So mean to me,” Asmo moans, wiggling back against him, wings flexing on his back. “How many rounds did you have without me already?”

“Two,” you answer, before Solomon can find another quip. You maneuver so Asmo is crouching over you, on his hands and knees. Taking his head in your hands, you kiss him, groaning against him. “Do you want a taste?” you whisper, enjoying the hungry look in his eyes. “You can put your mouth to work while he takes you.”

“Cheeky,” Asmo says, eyes glittering. He nuzzles your neck, pressing hot, wet kisses into your skin. He moans as Solomon starts preparing him, adding marks of his own to your neck and chest. 

You scoot back and he immediately slides two fingers inside you, drawing a moan from your throat. “Beautiful,” you say, gently petting his hair. Your hips thrust gently against him, almost of their own accord, but he pulls his fingers out far too soon, making eye contact as he licks off the mixture of cum and your own fluids like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. “Fuck, _Asmo._ ” 

“Solo, two fingers are enough-- _oh!_ ” Asmo convulses as Solomon finds his prostate, rubbing it mercilessly. “Please!”

“Please what?” Solomon hums, not letting up on the stimulation.

“Please fuck me,” Asmo gasps, forehead resting one of your thighs for support. “Fill me up, please!”

“Good boy.” Solomon pulls his fingers out, spreading Asmo’s ass open with both hands and pressing against his entrance. 

Asmo shivers as Solomon pushes in, his mouth moving to where you want it most, eagerly beginning to eat you out. He slides his fingers inside you again, curling them the way you like it, drawing a long moan from you. Solomon begins to move, his thrusts pushing Asmo forward every time. You lose yourself to the experience, to the feeling of Asmo’s hot breath and tongue and fingers against and inside you, to the sound of Solomon’s moans and his hips slapping against Asmo’s ass. 

You cum first, grasping Asmo’s hair for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over you, his tongue on your clit the entire time. You’re twitching from the stimulation, cupping Asmo’s head in shaky hands as Solomon continues to pound him. You watch Asmo’s face, his eyes closed, mouth open and panting, pink painted across his cheeks. _He’s gorgeous,_ you think, pushing strawberry blond hair back from where it fell across his eyes, brushing a thumb across his cheekbone. 

Asmo all but screams when he cums, mouth shaped into a beautiful ‘o’. You think he came untouched, unable to really tell, and Solomon groans his release soon after. 

Asmo crawls forwards, resting his head on your chest, and you look up to see Solomon flop down next to the two of you, breathing hard. 

“Holy shit,” you say. The other two laugh, muttering their agreement.

“The real question is, can Asmo still talk?” Solomon’s voice is raspy, but still carries a playful lilt.

“It’ll take more than that to render me speechless, darling.” You can feel Asmo grin against you.

Looking at Solomon, you say, “I guess we have our work cut out for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am a poor college student with a passion for writing. If you like my works, please consider donating to me here: https://en.liberapay.com/SpaceGay/


End file.
